Make a Wish
by SuperWiiNES64
Summary: While jewel hunting with Rarity, Spike finds a mysterious diamond. He shows it to Twilight. They discover inside the diamond lives a Djinn, a creature that gives its master three wishes. What nopony understands is that if the Djinn grants all it's master's wishes, it claims their soul. Inspired by 'Fluttershy Wishes' by Pen Stroke and the film 'Wishmaster.'
1. The Diamond

**The Diamond**

"Spike. Oh, Spike!" Rarity called out in a singsong voice.

"Coming Rarity." The young dragon eagerly called back.

The unicorn had recently received a sizable order from some Canterlot elite, but she required more jewels then usual, if she was to complete the order and get it in on time. She had once again asked the dragon to aid her in collecting jewels. The young dragon, as always, jumped at the chance to aid her. In the back of his mind, he hoped that she would return his affection for her one-day, but for now he was more then happy to help her without payment. Being with her was reward enough. The white unicorn's horn glowed brighter as it neared a patch of rock. Rarity pointed to the rocks with a pristine hoof.

"There is another group of jewels right over here, Spike. This one will be a big trove, I can feel it."

Spike stood right next to Rarity. He had been pulling the wagon, which was already filled to the brim with assorted jewels; rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and scores of others. He knew that it would not be able to hold much more, but did not mention it.

"I'll get right on it, Rarity."

The young dragon released his grip on the wagon's handle. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and jumped as high as he could towards the pile of rocks. As he began to descend, he outstretched his arms and pointed his tail as straight as he could. He then started to spin like a top. His twisting tail drilled through the rocks with relative ease. It only took him a couple of minuets to reach the jewels Rarity had indicated. It was indeed a trove, one that was scattered about in a small cavern. When he reached the floor of the cave he was still dizzy, but he called out to her anyway. His voice echoed up to the surface.

"I found them Rarity!"

Rarity's echoed voice returned his call.

"Good job, Spike! Start hauling them up, and I'll get them into the wagon!"

"Yes, Ma'am." The dragon called out with a salute.

After several minuets of climbing in and out of his tail made tunnel, Spike began to get tired, yet his strength seemed to miraculously return upon seeing Rarity's pleased face whenever he brought her another armful of jewels. He knew he had to get every single one.

"I think one more haul and we'll call it a day. Does that sound good Spike?"

"Whatever you say Rarity."

He made his way back into the cavern. He searched and searched, but found no more worthwhile jewels. He began to feel uneasy.

"Aww man. I need to find more jewels or at least one big one. I wish I could find one more jewel for Rarity."

Suddenly the entire cave began to tremble. Fearing for his safety, Spike ran for his tunnel. The wall next to him suddenly exploded outward, the small dragon was sent flying. He collided with the opposite wall and bits of rubble rained onto his head. As quickly as the sudden shaking had started, the cave was once again still. Spike's head was buzzing; he rubbed it with his claws. He could just make out Rarity's frantic echoing.

"Spikey! Spikey! Are you alright!"

He called back to her, head still buzzing, "I'm alright Rarity. It was just a..."

A marvelous sight cut him off. Half imbedded in the wall that had just exploded, he saw a jewel; but it was no typical jewel, it captivated him. He grabbed it with one claw, and jiggled it loose from the wall. He turned it over, examining it. It was a perfectly cut diamond. At first he thought the color was red; but with a closer look, he saw it was more crimson in color. He had found a crimson diamond. He knew Rarity would love it. He smiled with glee as he hugged the diamond close to his body. He climbed out of the cave for the last time and presented the diamond to Rarity. The diamond and the story of its location flabbergasted her.

"You're saying that this, wondrous, diamond was imbedded in the wall that exploded during the tremor?"

Spike smiled as he spoke, "Yeah, it was the craziest thing. I wished for... To... Um..." Spike began to blush, realizing he could not actually tell her what he had wished for.

"You wished for what Spike?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. Anyway, that diamond is for you."

Rarity put a hoof to her heart. "Aww. You are such a sweetie."

She picked up the diamond with her magic and took a closer inspection. She then looked at Spike's smiling face and she could not resist a small jest.

"Oh dear."

Spike suddenly became concerned.

"What. What is it?"

"I am so sorry Spike, but this diamond is flawed."

Spike's eyes grew wide and he started to stutter. "Bu... N-no. No it's not!"

"I am sorry dear, but I just can't use it in my line."

Spike's head drooped and his shoulders slouched forward. Rarity tapped him lightly on the shoulder. She felt bad at fooling him. An idea came to her mind.

"I know, you can have it, as a reward for services rendered. Just promise me no hoarding this time."

She smiled at him, and he straightened himself out as best he could, but he was still upset that she did not like it.

"No problem Rarity…"

"Come along then. To home."

Spike arrived at the library in a miserable mood. He appreciated that Rarity cared enough to give him the diamond, but he had wanted her to have it and it was too perfect for him to eat. He turned it over and over in his claws and he saw no flaws. He heard Twilight trot down the stairs from her bedroom. She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Spike. Back from treasure hunting?"

The baby dragon grumbled an acknowledgment. The purple unicorn walked over to her assistant and placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

He shrugged her off. "Nothing important."

"It's about Rarity again, isn't it? You know, unless you tell her, she'll never know how you really feel."

"I know." The dragon said slowly. "It's... really hard."

"Don't worry, Spike. I'm sure one day Rarity will realize all you've done for her and..." Twilight stopped talking and nodded towards the diamond "What do you have in your claw Spike?"

"I found it with Rarity, but she did didn't want it. It's some kind of red diamond."

Spike lifted it up so Twilight could get a closer look at the diamond.

"Wow, it's almost perfectly cut." She said with surprise.

_Rarity didn't think so._ Spike thought to himself.

"I think I have a book about this kind of thing?" She began to look through stacks of books that were scattered around the library. "Do you know where _Clear Cut Crystals_ is?"

"Nope."

"_Great Geodes?_"

"Not a clue."

"_Diamonds Are A Mare's Best Friend?_"

"That's a song book, Twilight."

"Shoot. I wish this library would stay correctly organized!"

"Well, maybe it would, if you would stop moving everything... All... The time..."

The dragon's words began to slow as the crimson diamond began to shake and shudder in his claw. It all of a sudden it became immensely hot to the touch. So hot that Spike dropped it to the floor.

"Ow!"

The unicorn swiftly came to her friend's side.

"Spike! Are you alright?"

Spike did not answer her question, because the crimson diamond spinning on the floor by itself distracted him. The spinning jewel levitated into the air, just above the tip of Twilight's horn. Black smoke poured out of the diamond. A deep, dark chuckle came from the cloud as it formed itself into shape. The dark mass morphed into black fur. It stood relatively tall on hind legs. It was just bigger then Twilight. The creature's long padded paws touched the ground with an echoing thud. Its long slender claws hid its head and face. It quickly whipped them to its sides and continued its dark chuckle. Its face was canine, with a pair of long ears and a long snout. Its eyes were golden in hue, slanted, and almost feline. Behind it's cruel looking lips were long, sharp teeth that shown when it smiled. The golden clothes it wore were modest; a simple wrap covering its nether region, golden shackles connected to broken chains on its wrists and ankles, and a golden pendant, which now housed the crimson diamond.

Twilight and Spike took a step away from the creature that had materialized out of the diamond. It took a moment to get over the shock, but Twilight recognized the type of canine the creature was, a jackal. It stretched itself out and inhaled deeply. It looked directly at the two smaller creatures, and exhaled. Its breath stank of rotting paper. It spoke with a raspy deep voice that slightly echoed itself.

"Greetings... Master..."


	2. The Djinn

**The Djinn**

"Who disturbed my incarceration?" The creature asked.

Twilight and Spike huddled closer to each other as the creature spoke to them. They both involuntarily gulped. Twilight worked up her courage and shakily approached the creature.

"Wh-who or wh-what are y-you?"

"I?" said the creature. "Do you wish to know what I am?"

Twilight cocked her head at the strange way it answered her question.

"N-no, but I'd like to know anyway."

The creature snarled, but answered nevertheless.

"I, Master, am Djinn. A creature bound to serve whosoever awakens me. Upon the awakening, the Djinn must give its master three wishes, which it must grant."

Spike stared wide-eyed at the Djinn.

"Oh wow you can do anything! I want a..."

Twilight quickly shoved her hoof in his mouth before he could finish.

She turned to it and asked, "Is that true, you can do anything?"

"More or less." the Djinn began to float in the air. It kicked up its hind paws, and folded one arm behind its head, as if it were in a hammock. With the other, it scratched its chin as if it were in deep thought. "How was it put at one point? Ah yes, there are a few, provisos and limitations."

The Djinn raised its left paw and sprung five additional digits. Twilight and Spike recoiled at the sight. This thing was starting to reminded Twilight of Discord. The Djinn chuckled again and retracted its new fingers.

"Do not worry, Master. I will not do such a thing to you. Unless, of course, you wish me to?"

"Why do you keep calling me Master?" Twilight asked.

The Djinn snarled at her, rage building in its eyes. "I do not call you Master."

Twilight looked at the Djinn with confusion. It rolled its eyes, sighed, and pointed to Spike. Twilight looked at Spike. Spike pointed to himself. It nodded at Spike. Spike became incredibly jubilant.

"Oh wow! Three wishes! All to myself! Oh man, what do I want! What do I really want! I only get three chances!"

The dragon began to approach the Djinn. Twilight lightly stepped on his tail to stop him.

"Hold on a second, hair-trigger."

The dragon looked at her with confusion and spoke with slight irritation.

"What now, Twilight?"

She looked him in the eyes and spoke with concern. "I think we should learn all we can about this thing, before you go around making any silly wishes."

The Djinn snapped its fingers and resumed standing at its full height.

"Thank you for reminding me, I have one such wish to grant."

"Whose such wish?" Twilight asked slowly.

The Djinn leaned over until it was directly in front of Twilight's face.

"Yours." It said with a wicked smile.

The Djinn straightened itself out and snapped its fingers again. All the books in the library suddenly sprang to life. Every single one flew all around the room and found its spot on the shelves. In mere seconds the entire library was perfectly organized. Twilight's jaw dropped. The Djinn sauntered past the unicorn.

"How do you like them apples."

Twilight's whole body twitched unintentionally. She walked over to the closest shelf and picked out a book with her magic. As she opened the cover, the book released itself from her magical grip and returned to its place. She tried a different book. The same thing happened. She quickly went thought the entire library, pulling every book from its place and throwing them around the room in disorganized piles. The books flew back into their respective places. She was astounded by the organization, but she realized something dreadfully quickly.

"How am I supposed to read, when the books fly back onto the shelves so fast?"

"That is not my problem." The Djinn replied. "You wished for the library to be organized. It is, and shall be, forever."

"But that's not what I wanted!"

The Djinn leaned close and yelled into Twilight's face.

"Yet, that is what you got! Perhaps, you should have been more specific as to what you wanted!" The Djinn deeply inhaled through its nostrils and resumed standing straight. It adjusted its pendant. "And now, pony, our business is concluded... Well, almost."

"What business?" Twilight asked.

"I granted your wish. I get... Well, as of right now, it does not matter."

"Tell me, what do you get!"

"As I said it, does not matter… Yet." The Djinn turned to Spike. "If you do not require my services, Master, I shall retire."

The dragon snapped back into attention. He had dazed out after the flying books.

"Oh... Yeah... Ok... See ya later…"

The Djinn bowed to Spike and became black smoke once again. The smoke retreated into the diamond. The diamond then floated back into Spike's opened claw. Spike stared at the diamond with admiration.

The only thing he could think to say was, "Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow..."

Twilight adjusted her stance. She began to grit her teeth. An uneasy feeling waved over her. A thought came to her.

"Spike, take a letter."

He continued staring at the diamond. He began to slowly stroke it. Twilight angrily frowned. She trotted next to him and shouted in his ear.

"SPIKE!"

The frightened dragon jumped into the air and landed on the floor with an audible splat. The dazed dragon shook his head clear.

"What was that for?" He shouted back

Twilight became more compassionate. "I'm sorry for yelling like that, Spike, but I'm afraid you may begin obsessing about the possibility of wishes if you're not careful."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were stroking the diamond." She said flatly.

"Oh. Sorry Twilight…" The dragon's head slumped down.

The unicorn smiled at her assistant. "No need to apologize. Now, we need to learn about this, Djinn." She thought for a moment. "The Canterlot archives would be the best place to find something. Lets inform the princess, she'll send us what we need."

"I hope its not another large tome." The dragon held his stomach, remembering the last time. "I don't want to burp up another _Encyclopedia of Magical Mumbo-Jumbo_."

"The _E.M.M.J_ was a great read."

"But not a good taste. Blech." The dragon stuck out his tongue, remembering the aftertaste.

The unicorn laughed.

"I'll try and remember that. Now, take a letter."

"Yes Ma'am."

Spike ran over to the closest desk and opened the drawer. As he reached inside, the drawer snapped shut. He pulled his claw away just before it nabbed his fingers. Twilight growled.

"Shoot! It even got to the desks. Spike go to the store and buy some paper, quills and ink."

"Why ink?"

"I'd rather not take any chances, considering."

"Alright, be right back."

The dragon began to make his way towards the door. Twilight stopped him.

"Spike."

"Yes?"

"The diamond?"

"What about it?"

"It may be best for me to hold on to it, for now."

The unicorn took the diamond using her magic and set it on the desk.

"Alright, fine. Be back in a second."

An hour later, Spike arrived with an armful of paper, a small tub full of ink, and several dozen quills. Twilight looked at Spike with disbelief.

"We only needed one of each. What happened?"

"There was a sale." The dragon grumbled. "And that salescolt is slippery."

Twilight chuckled.

"Here, let me help you."

After a minute of setting the paper, ink, and quills in an appropriate place, Spike had a blank piece of paper in one hand and a quill in the other.

"Ready." The dragon said.

"Dear Princess Celestia…" The unicorn began.

"_Recently,_ _my assistant Spike uncovered a perfectly cut crimson diamond while excavating_ _for gems with my good friend Rarity. He showed it to me, and we discovered that inside lived a creature calling itself Djinn…_"

"How do you spell Djinn?" Spike asked scratching his head.

"I don't know. Spell it out."

"J… I… N… Djinn!"

"Anyway…" Twilight continued.

"_This Djinn has offered Spike three wishes. It inferred an exchange of some sort, but it was very unclear of its intentions. I would like some assistance in this matter, either a scroll or your own experience would be preferable, as Spike has expressed displeasure at, pardon the terminology, 'burping up tomes'. Thank you in advance._"

Spike wrote her sign off even before she said it. His writing hand hurt from using those strokes so much.

"Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle…" She looked at the letter for a second. "Looks good, send it."

The dragon sealed the scroll, and blew the magical fire that would send it to Canterlot. The dragon yawned.

"If that's all you need Twilight, I'm going to bed."

"Alright, Spike. Sweet dreams."


End file.
